Trainlady Mini
Trainlady Mini is a train service operated by Trainlady that runs from Penguville to The Happyface State. The line was considered to be ridiculous and has absolutely no use as it has few stations, few passengers and not much potential. Trainlady Mini incurs losses of up to 130 million USP and is slated to be sold to other companies. Saturation of the service made it almost impossible to run the line, and it is currently abandoned and unused, except on Thursdays though. Trainlady Mini has a notorious reputation of polluting Antarctica, as in 2009, it has been the 'biggest contributor of air pollution by public transport'. It is also infamous for having its own stations instead of sharing stations with other train lines. These stations were either former warehouses or deserted land. The Happyface Junction is actually built on an abandoned amusement park, not owned by Holyberden. It has been said that Pengolians were not given fair treatment in the train service. Trainlady Mini executives continue to discuss the matter. Although Trainlady Mini is horrible, its parent company has a high-standard. It has once been rumored that Trainlady only has 25% of the shares and contributed mainly towards the railway tracks itself. Eventually, it was concluded that Trainlady Mini was a 'breakaway' service that was still owned by Trainlady Inc. Background Trainlady Mini has no official background. It was built sometime in 2009 by Trainlady as an 'extending arm for faster services between South Pole City and Frostborough'. However, due to some mishap or whatnot, it ended up being placed between Penguville, near SPC, and somewhere in The Happyface State. It opened with the Penguville and Happyface City stations. Happyface Junction opened soon after. A Snowville station was slated to open in early 2010, but has been delayed tremendously and eventually cancelled. Stations Trainlady Mini has only three stations, although one was planned but never released. Penguville, Eastshield (Penguville Station) Penguville Station is the station at the very start of the line, with a complex train-transfer system and a "modern" exterior. It is located in the suburbs of Penguville. The station has few shops and facilities and is only the size of a small train station. 'NOT BUILT:' Snowville, Eastshield (Snowville Station) Snowville Station was meant to connect Happyface City Station to Penguville Station via a longer route. Plans started weeks before the line opened, and was meant to open in May 2009. Sources cited that due to problems in the management, it has been delayed further to July 2009. It was delayed even further to August. This continued until December, when they announced that the station was cancelled in favor of upgrades to other stations. It was meant to be three stories big and spans a length of 100m, which would be equivalent to a shopping center. South of Happyface State (Happyface Junction) Near the border between Eastshield and Happyface State, the Happyface Junction was located in a deserted area that connected passengers to other towns and a business city. It is, strangely, in the form of an amusement park. It was actually built on top of an abandoned amusement park, with carnival booths turned into ticketing booths, amusement park rides turned into food stalls, and the boarding platform that was built on top of a bouncing castle, in which they put spikes on the bouncing castle, the castle bursts, and they start building the platform. Central Happyface State (Happyface City) Happyface City is the end of the track. It is similar to the Penguville Station. The one-storey complex also has a complex train-transfer system. Although it is stated to be the 'Happyface City' station, there is no Happyface City by right. However, it is near to big cities such as Watex and Iceland. It is surrounded by mountains, thus, another train line was built to transfer penguins from the station to the other side. That very train line is not in operation. Service Trainlady Mini is divided into three classes: Royal Class, Executive Class and Commuter Class. Royal Class offers 37 inch seats with comfy leather pillows, a blanket, in-flight entertainment and reading materials such as Booyah! Reviews and a safety guide. The in-flight entertainment program has only five movies. There are only 10 First Class seats and on an average (based on the company's reports), 3 out of the 10 seats are occupied daily. It cost 500 coins for an adult, and 250 coins for a senior citizen/chick on any route (see 'operations' below, this applies to all classes). Executive Class offers 34 inch seats with a blanket and some reading materials, lesser than that of in the Royal Class. There are 20 Executive Class seats, and on an average, 19 out of 20 seats are occupied. It costs 300 coins for an adult, and 150 coins for a senior citizen/chick. Commuter Class offers 31 inch seats with some reading materials, only a Happyface-based magazine and the safety guide. There are 200 Commuter Class seats, and on an average, 10 seats are occupied. This leads to a total of 32 out of 230 seats occupied on the whole train. It costs 200 coins for an adult and 100 coins for a senior citizen/chick. Frozen food is served onboard thru a separate car. A survey was conducted and it was concluded that the food, although following health regulations, is rated 2/10 by commuters. A television screen is also hung up on each car, but during the survey, the participants stated that 'the television was not switched on most of the time'. Operations Unlike Trainlady, Trainlady Mini charges the same fare, from wherever the commuter boards the train to wherever the commuter disembarks it. This is mainly because there are only three possible routes: Penguville Station-Happyface City, Penguville Station-Happyface Junction and Happyface Junction-Happyface City (although almost no-one uses this route due to competition). Fares range from 200 coins to 500 coins for an adult and from 100 to 250 coins for a chick/senior citizen. Pengolian Passport Controversy In 2008, Trainlady Mini made a rule in which Khanz Penguins (although stated Pengolians in signboards) were not allowed to board with a fish and a special pass. They were also given higher fares, with a 10% taxing for each trip. Although the Khanz did not complain, several penguin rights groups have complained to the government about it. It was settled out of court in the end, and in 2009, Trainlady Mini abolished these rules. Rumors popped up in which a Khanz slapped the boss of Trainlady Mini, thus causing these rules. Trainlady, the parent company, possibly carries this rule. Rebranding (by purchasing more shares) Technically, Trainlady Mini is owned by Trainlady. However, it is actually owned by Mweek, whom did not manage the train line properly and eventually quit. He passed it on to his puffle, Mweekakoo, whom also had no idea about the business. Seeing that, Trainlady Mini. decided to buy out the train company. However, half of the board members agreed to this. The other half agreed to the rebranding system. Casting votes were by the CEO of Trainlady and Mwekakoo, but their votes were equal once again to no avail. The train cars would be totally renovated if the petition is passed. The line would be extended to New Freezeland and to Pengu Town at both sides. Stations would be massively added and the Happyface Junction station would be relocated. After doing so, they would merge it with the Trainlady service. Rebranding (by selling) Trainlady Mini's business was poor due to the lack of stations and the fact that others preferred the original. Therefore, Trainlady Mini had to be sold. Eventually, there were 150 potential buyers, the biggest in the history of Antarctica. Other buyers include Vegomo, Vachenburg, Aidi and Laboure. Most of them simply want to renovate the whole train and build more stations. Roman Governor Industries Just before the bidding closed, a last minute bid was placed by a company known as Roman Governor Industries, which is owned by a person called Roman Governor. It was the highest and it is a potential buyer. What is intresting is that Roman Governor Industries literally started with enough money to buy out the Trainlady Mini. Started in 19th January 2010, they had no industry and it was surprising they never went bust. The government investigated bank account transfers to the company. All bank transfers were secure and never shown. This means that somebody in the Maverick bank system is sending in money to fund this company. This means that it is likely a Holyberden puppet. Both companies haven't commented. Despite this, Roman Governor Industries bid still stands. Antrak One of the buyers is Antrak, who wants to rebrand it as 'Happyface Express'. Antrak also considers merging it, when bought, with its flagship product the Antrak Express. The Antrak Express has fifteen stations stretching from Trans-Antarctica to northeastern Eastshield via South Pole City. If merged, the line would be stretched to the Happyface City. The Eastshield Shuttle may also be merged into the service. They also gave the second highest bid, next to Roman Goveruck Industries. Payoat Another buyer is Payoat. Payoat wanted to extend the train track up to Niue Freezeland, where one of its offices are located. The company has bid quite a high amount and Trainlady Mini could be sold to it. Payoat currently has one tram line running in Frostborough. Vegomo/Aidi Vegomo stated interests in purchasing Trainlady Mini. Although a car manufacturer, it considered converting the Trainlady Mini into a cargo train. Aidi also stated interests in purchasing the train line. It has experience for operating a stretch of a local metro line in Shiverpool. Vegomo and Aidi eventually merged their bid and offered the third-highest bid, after Antrak and Payoat. They decided to convert it into a cargo-cum-passenger train, and also building more stations. They were one of the seven companies that wants to move the Happyface Junction station Klieth Klieth, a metro line operating in Inland, has considered purchasing the line and using its flagship station (in Inland of course) as a main drop-off area. Klieth has placed the fifteenth-highest bid. They also considered replacing several Trainlady Mini cars. Trainlady (Sector 3) A department in Trainlady decided to completely purchase Trainlady Mini. However, their bid was quite low and they intended to actually DEMOLISH the Trainlady Mini line, selling its assets to other companies. Eldipadarian Eldipadarian, parent company of several small tram lines in Antarctic Peninsula. Eldipadarian wants to rebrand Trainlady Mini as 'Eldipadarian Peninsula Line', stretching from Shiverpool to the high mountains of the Trans-Antarctica. However, this meant that the original line from Pengu Town to Happyface State would be DESTROYED. They replied that they would shift the train tracks to their new line, along with bombing the remaining stations. Eldipadarian's actions are currently being investigated by the government for 'illegal explosives'. Eldipadarian's chances of winnings are, therefore, low. Golden Muffin The infamous co-operate alliance for manufacturing products has also announced that they would bid for the purchase of Trainlady Mini. They claimed that 'it would like to save its members cost on delivering products', giving the hint that Trainlady Mini may become a cargo service if bought by them. Joint Bid Due to the large amount of potential buyers, Antrak announced that it may have a joint bid for Trainlady Mini with other potential buyers Payoat, Kleith and Aidi/Vegomo. No other details are known as of now, but it seems that they would like to demolish the Happyface Junction station. Rebranding (through bank) If there is no choice, Trainlady Ltd. would have to attempt a feat never done before-mortgaging the train line and liquidating all assets. By doing so, they would lose a fair amount of money, probably making a loss of 30% once the process is completed. To regain their losses if so, Trainlady Ltd. would sue Mweek and his puffle for change of management without authorization, unable to pay debt (Mweekakoo said that he wants to claim that he would sell assets, but accept money first, and run away), government anti-trust activities, fraud, false claims over company et cetra. This would most likely not occur as the train line has still gained a fair portion of profit. Category:Transportation